Palepaw: The Lost Apprentice
by Palepelt
Summary: she is a young apprentice who just started training, but now her clan has been lost to flames. with her only friends lost, and no clan, can she find somewhere to stay and live a new life?
1. Chapter 1: The flames

**hey everyone, this is my FIRST EVER warriors story. I put a LOT of thought into this so I hope you enjoy. -Palepelt**

* * *

palepaw woke to a thick black soke filling the aprentice den, making it hard to breath. she stood up and look around. the gruond below her was very hot, almost burning her paws.

"hello?" she asked coughing. "icepaw? rainpaw? where are you?"

neither of her friends replies. as she mvoed closer to them, she saw the two apprentices lying on the floor. they did not breath, or even move. she poke them with her paw, but theres no response. they were dead.

palepaw start to cry loudly. she had no idea what was happening and why her friends had died. then she heard a voice.

"PALEPAW, RUN! THE CLAN IS UNDER ATTACK!"

having no choice se ran out of the den and towards the clan center. everything was burning in a bright red orange flames. there were dead and dying cats everywhere. palepaw sprint away towards the exit when she fell over a log and onto one of the fries, burning the side of her left front leg. she scremed loudly in pain. suddenly, sandstar ran over to her and helped her off the ground. "you have to run" she said "it is too late now, you must leave the clan before they find you." she placed a paw gently on palepaw's injured leg. "run towards the nearest lake and put your leg in the watr. then you need to get as far as away as you can from this place. find another clan to help you"

palepaw began to cry again. "but what about you? i dont want you to die!"

sandstar smiles. "i am a leder, and the leader does whats best for thier clan. now please, go and be safe..."

the fires got bigger. the ground was heating up even more and the smoke was making it very hard for palepaw to breath. sandstar pushed palepaw towards the exit. "GO NOW! THERE IS NO TIME!" palepaw ran off through the big trees and into the wilerness, coughing very much from the smoke. she turned around as she ran to look and sandstar one last time, who seemed to be going back into the dens. palepaw have a feeling that se wouldnt be in clan anymroe. and if there's no more clan, the no more apprentice traning. what would she do? would she be an apprentice forever? who be there to teach her? she was lost now, and all alone. no one to help her.

she looked ahead and ran as fast as she oculd, over all of the rocks and twigs and lose dirt that was painful to her feet. it hrut but she must keep going. sandstar told her, and a leader always knows whats best. shhe looked up to the moon above her and thought of her dead freinds, icekit and rainkit, and all the other members of the clan. after a while her legs are getting tired and breathing is getting harder. fnally she found a small pond where she put in her leg and drink. it feeled like she had been running for a long time, but as she looked back the clan is still vibsle, the orange glow and the smok still coming from between the big trees.

she begin to cry again. se was in pain and se had lost everything and did not have any enegy to keep going. so she lie down on the grass near the water, and slowly fell aslep...


	2. Chapter 2: Search for a new home

**sorry for the chapter delay, everyoen! ill try to post updates more often next time :)**

* * *

palepaw opened her eyes, a blue sky above her. her leg was still in pain and she was still tired from all of the smoke. she slowly put her leg back itno the pond to sooth the pain agian.

she looked back towards the ruins of hazeclan. the fire was gone, but there was still much smoke all over, making it impossible to see the big rock that is the leaders den. she didnt even want to think about whether or not sandtsr has died, or any other cats. instead she decided to just keep on moving, and find somewhere to make a new home

she walked into a darker part of the alrge forest moving towards the large hill in the distance, picking up little leafs along the way. she wasnt trianed to be a medicene cat, but she knew the basics of what makes a cat feel better. when she had enough leafs she made them into one big leaf sheet she put on her leg to cover the wuond until she finds a medicene cat to help her. she climb rocks and hill up to the top to look back on hazelcan but the trees were blocking the view. she sighed and walk forward still not believing that this happen to her. she ermembered icepaw and rainpaws lifeliesss bodies... icepaws eyes still open atfer her death... and she began to cry again. she had never lived a life witouht her friends.

"no..." she said. "i must stop crying. sandstar would want me to be ahppy, right...?" she looked down and the ground thinking about sandstars words. "a clan leader always does their best."

she looked all around the forest from the hill, trying to look for a place to sleep and be safe on her own without a clan. she spoted some rocky terrian, made of the same smooth stones found in hazeclan, and decided to search there. she was getting tired, and the bright sun was a lot hotter than usual, making it harder for her to climb. but she did not give up, she was strong and determined to continue living, even if she was the last surviver of hre clan. she soon found another small pond, whihc she stopped to rest and drink. but she didn't stay for long, because she kept thinking aobut her friends and remebering how lonely she was. she sighed, hoping that maybe one day she will come across nother clan and make new friends. she got up off of the wet grass and started walking up the hill towards the rocks. it was high up, and looked difficult to climb. she placed her paws on the first rock but flinhced - the rocks were very hot from the sun. then she ran up te rocks as fast as she could to avoid getting burned from them. it was very hard for her and she slipped a few times and nearly fell down but she remembered her apprentice training and tried her very best.

as she got lcoser to the top, she discovered a small hole, like a cave. it was too big for a warrior to go in, ubt it was not challenge for a little apprentice for her. she carefully climbed into the cave, looking ahead. the cavern was much bigger on the inside and was made of very cool smoth stone. it had many places to hide and comfortable enough to sleep - it was a perefct new home for her. she couldnt rest now, she was getting hungry and needed food bad. seh crawled out of the cave and jumped down when she noticed another small hole. curoius, she went inside. the smell of fresh kills filled the cool air of the cave. in front of her was a pile of assotred dead animals, all which looked like they were kileld recently.

"there must have been a cat here... maybe antoher escaped from the fires?" she thought to herself. but the cat couldnt have stayed, becuse there was no traece of any cat at all! "oh well.. they wouldnt mind if i had a few of these, rihgt?" she sniffed a mouse and begin to eat it. it was very good tasting, the cat that got thes must have been an expierinced hunter. after eating a few of the kills, she returned to the first cave, and lay down to rest. she found a safe cave from predetors and food to eat, but what will she do? should she search for other clans? or should she just accept life as a lone wanderer forever?

"i wish i knew what im supposed to do..." she thought to herself. "if only there were someone to guide me... but i guess thats all in the past now..."

tears begin to fill her eyes again. she couldnt keep her mind off of the deaths of her clan. but eventually, she got too tired, and fell asleep on the smooths cold floor.

* * *

palepaw felt something gently touching her shoulder. "wake up." a voice said. she looked up... it was sandstar. she smiled at palepelt. "you are a very brave cat" she whispered. "you are going to be such a good wariror, im sure starclan are watching over you and are proud" sandstar looked up towards the starry night sky. "you have a long journey ahead of you, palepaw. you are a very special cat, and soon you will know why"

palepaw looked at sandstar, confused. "what do you mean by... speical?"

but sandstar did not reply. she began to fade away in a shining mist. "NO! WAIT!" cried palepaw, but it was too late. sandstar was gone.

"HEY!" shrieked a voice. "HEY YOU!" palepelt felt something pushing her. "WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed the voice, and palepaw woke up suddenly, startled.

standing in front of her was a tiny black kit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DEN?!"


End file.
